Story of a Lifetime
by Dreamlover1102
Summary: Cute little Oneshot. Rogue tells Kitty and Jubilee how her and Logan get together. Reaaly cute. ROGAN!


Story of a Lifetime

By: Dreamlover1102

AN: Hello!! This is my first X-men story. I'm a huge Rogue/Wolverine fan and I thought it'd be cute if I wrote a story. Rogue is telling the story to Jubilee and Kitty so every once in awhile Jubilee and Kitty make comments. Hope you don't mind. Anyways...Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back.

...XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO...

Logan leaned down and kissed her fully, deeply, and with a hint of promises of things to come. He left Marie by her door; breathless.

Marie turned the doorknob and walked inside. Kitty and Jubes sat on her bed with huge smiles plastered on their delicate features and Marie knew they wanted to hear the whole story.

"I want details now chica!" Demanded Jubes, Kitty nodding her agreement.

Marie sighed. She owed them an explaination and all the fluffy details.

"Well it all started..."

...XoXoXoXoXoXoXo...  
3 weeks Prior...

Marie ran down the hallways in such a rush that students had to dash and dodge to the sides just to avoid being trampled.

Taking a huge breath when she stopped at a door, she knocked daintily. The door swung open and with it came the smell of stale cigars. Logan leaned on the door frame with a small grin.

"What's with the glow, Kid?" He asked noting the beaming coming from the girl in front of him. Marie smiled wider.

"I want you to be my first!" She exclaimed.

...XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo...

"You said WHAT!" Jubilee practically shouted. Rogue laughed.

"His face...oh god...It was priceless. Hahaha...He looked at me like I had grown a second head. Hahaha. Let me finish!" Marie giggled.

...XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo...

Logan made a sound that vaguely resembled a gasp. His eyes widened a fraction. His nose flared. And it was all Marie could do but burst into laughter. His reaction was just to hysterical.

"I...Hahahaha...didn't...snort...mean it...giggle...like that...hahah." She replied.

Logan rose a brow. What on earth was Marie up to?

After her laughing fit was over, she took a long, deep breath.

"I gained control of my powers. I can touch now! I wanted you to be the first to know!" She explained. Logan visibly relaxed and smiled widely.

"That's great Marie!" He responded.

She reached out and touched his face. He sucked in his breath, waiting for the pull but nothing came.

He leaned down and hug her.

...XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo...

"Awe..." came the chorus from Kitty and Jubes.

"Is this when we threw you that party?" Kitty asked. Rogue nodded.

...XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo...

"We're throwing you a party, Chica. You deserve it. This is, like, wonderful news!" Jubes exclaimed. Marie smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Rogue! We have to celebrate! And tonight's perfect! Professor Xavier went to that meeting in Washington D.C., so did Stick-in-his-ass Scott, and Storm and Jean are out 'til Monday. We have to throw a party!" Kitty added.

"What about Logan?" Rogue asked doubtfully.

"Oh please, as if Wolvie would really care!" Jubilee answered. Rogue shrugged and they all went to lunch.

Later that night, Rogue, Kitty, and Jubes were sitting in the Rec room. The music was playing loudly, and people were dancing and having a great time. Rogue stumbled toward the kitchen, fully intending to get herself another mixed drink.

Once she arrived, she found Logan sitting at the counter.

"Hey Logan!" Rogue greeted, reaching for the Vodka and Orange juice which sat between her and Logan in the middle of island counter.

"You know Chuck's gonna kill me when he finds out, right?" Logan asked watching her fill her cup.

"Xavier already knows. I talked to him earlier. He said that as long as you chaperon it that he didn't mind." Marie replied. Truth was, she really wasn't lying. He did say that. Logan snorted.

"If you're lying Marie, I gonna kill you." He said. Marie laughed. As if Logan would ever harm her!

"So, Are you gonna come out and join the rest of us or are you gonna sit in the kitchen all night?" Rogue asked. Logan took a swig of the vodka and followed her into the Rec room.

Jubilee and Remy were making out on the sofa, and Kitty and Bobby were heading toward Bobby's room.

"Wanna play some pool?" Marie asked. Logan nodded and they headed over to the pool table.

After a couple of games, and alot of shots later, the party was winding down. Jubilee and Remy had already headed to bed, and John, Warren, Peter, and a few others were passed out in various places.

...XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO...

"I didn't sleep with Remy that night!" Jubilee jumped out. Rogue laughed.

"Well, I DID sleep with Bobby!" Kitty piped up. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, I did."

They all laughed.

"Anyways...I'm getting to a good part!" Marie said.

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX...

"Oh, Logan, I'm...hiccup...sooo...giggle...Happy! This was incredibly fun!" Marie said, slurring and hiccuping her words. Logan chuckled.

"That's great Marie, but I think it's about time you headed to bed." Logan replied. Marie smiled and nodded her head.

He swung his arm over her shoulders to help her balance and lead her towards the staires. Once they got to her room, he opened the door and walked to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket. He was about to leave when he felt Marie's small hand on his.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked. Her eyes half closed.

"Sure, Kid." He replied and settled next to her in bed.

...XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX...

"He really stayed? How sweet!" Kitty said. Rogue grinned.

"Yeah, he really stayed. It was wonderful."

...XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOX...

Birds chirping and sunlight woke Marie up. Her head pounded. Her eyes were heavy, and altogether she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. She slowly opened her eyes. The minute she did, she wished she hadn't. She groaned and rolled over, snuggling against a very warm pillow. OK...either she was still really drunk or the pillow she snuggled into was breathing. Popping her eyes open and sitting up, she looked down to see Logan dead asleep next to her. After her initial shock wore off, on came the pounded of her head. She grabbed her head and groaned.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." She mumbled.

Logan stirred and popped an eye open.

"Mornin' Kid. How are feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit. Not everyone has your wonderful healing powers." She grumbled. Her mood wasn't terrific this morning and her head felt like it was on fire!

"You can always borrow some." He offered, lifting his hand to hers. Rogue, for the briefest of moments, actually consider it but then shook her head. She'd just take some Advil like everyone else.

She climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom to grab some Advil and a glass of water.

Logan sat up straight and stretched. Watching Marie go about her morning routine.

"Alright, I'm gonna get in the shower. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Marie said while gathering her clothes for the day.

Logan climbed off the bed and left the room. He needed a shower as well.

...XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX...

"I would have just offered my shower." Jubilee said. They laughed.

"I was tempted." Marie replied.

"We should stop interrupting," Kitty said, "Go on Rogue."

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX...

2 weeks after the party...

"I think we should go to the beach." Bobby suggested at lunch.

"That's a great idea!" Kitty exclaimed. Everyone at the table agreed.

"We should let Scott know. He'll throw a fit if we all leave without telling him." Rogue said, people nodding in agreement.

After lunch, the group headed to Scott.

"Mr. Summers, We're all gonna go to the beach." Warren said. Scott nodded.

"Only if you take one of the adults." Scott said. Rogue sighed.

"We're all over the age of 18. When are you gonna treat us like adults?" She asked. She was tired of being treated like a kid.

"I'm aware of that Rogue, but be that as it may you still are in a school and as such you need a teacher with you." Scott replied.

Rogue sighed.

"Why don't we ask Logan? I'm sure he wont mind." Kitty suggested. Rogue nodded and they all headed to Logan.

"This better be good, Rogue." Logan said when they knocked on his door.

"How'd he know it was you?" Bobby asked.

"He has an excellent sense of smell." Rogue replied.

Logan opened the door and raised an eyebrow. 8 people stood outside his doorway. Rogue standing nearest to the door with a big smile on her face. He just knew he was about to be roped into something he was sure he didn't want to do.

"Logan, we all wanted to go to the beach but Scott said we had to bring one of the teachers with us...So Ah was hoping you would take us..."She said, using her cute southern drawl to maybe coax him into doing it. Logan sighed. He could never say no to Marie.

"Fine, be ready and downstairs in 10 minutes or I won't do it." He replied. Marie beamed and hugged him.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Don't forget, 10 minutes!" He said. He watched as Marie and all the others scurried off to their rooms to get ready.

...XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO...

"I remember that day! That was so fun!" Kitty piped in. Jubilee nodded.

"That's the day Remy finally made us a couple. But that's a whole different story. Go on Rogue!" Jubilee replied.

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO...

Dressed in a bikini, shorts, a tank top, and a pair of shades, Rogue went downstairs to meet the others.

Logan looked over at Rogue and smirked. Rogue blushed.

"Looking good Chica!" Jubilee complimented. Rogue smiled and they all headed out to the garage. Everyone piled in one of the vans and they were off.

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXO...

"You really did look good that day." Jubilee said. Rogue smiled.

"Yeah, I think Warren was checking you out." Kitty added.

"Oh, I know. Warren asked me out that day...But let me get to that...It goes with my story."

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX...

The sand was warm between her toes and the weather was just perfect. She sat next to Logan, water dripping from her hair, and grabbed a soda. Today felt wonderful.

"Having fun Kid?" Logan asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"Sure am. Thanks for taking us. I think this is what everyone needed. A break from all this chaos going on and school and everything else." Marie replied. They settled into a peaceful silence watching everyone enjoy the warm weather and blissful atmosphere the beach provided.

Rogue watched as Jubilee and Remy built sand castles. Bobby and John were burying Kitty in the sand and Peter was out swimming.

"Where's Warren?" Rogue asked. As if on cue Warren touched down in front of them and sat next to Rogue.

"Hey guys." He greeted, grabbing a soda from the cooler.

"Hey Warren." Rogue replied.

"Hey uh...Rogue...I was wondering if you...uh...wanted to go to the movies with me tonight?" Warren asked. Rogue shifted. Logan grunted and it strangely resembled a growl before he got up and walked off.

"What's with him?" Warren asked confused. Rogue shrugged.

"So...Do you want to?" He asked again, looking at Rogue.

"Um...Well...Sure." She replied.

Warren smiled.

"I'm gonna go swimming. Wanna come?" Rogue asked.

"I want to but I don't want to get my wings wet." He answered looking disappointed.

"That's OK. I'll see ya later!" She said, Heading toward the water. Kitty and Jubilee joined her.

"If you hurt her, I'll rip you to shreds." Came Wolverine's voice. Warren turned to him.

"I...gulp...I wont." He answered. Logan grunted and took another drink of his soda.

Warren studied Wolverine. He watched as Logan kept an eye on Rogue. And then it hit him. Wolverine was in love with Rogue??!! When did this happen?

"If you want her for yourself, you should say something to her." Warren said.

Logan looked at him confused. How did he know? Was he that transparent?

...XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX...

"OMG!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"How do you know this happened?" Kitty asked.

"Logan told me later...But I haven't gotten to that part yet, so let me finish!" Rogue said.

"Sorry." Jubilee and Kitty answered.

...XOXOXOOXOXOXOXO...

"What are you talking about?" Wolverine grunted, taking another sip of his soda.

"Don't play dumb with me. I see the way you look at her." Warren replied.

"I dont know what-"

"Yes you do. It's ok, Logan. Rogue's beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and funny. What's there not to love?" Warren asked wistfully. Logan scratched the back of his neck.

"She's to good for me. I couldn't have her. She doesn't want me anyway." Logan sighed.

"I think you're wrong. That girl loves you and you'd be good for her." Warren answered. Warren stood up. He was about to go join Peter in a volleyball game when Logan called out to him.

"Say a word to her and I'll tear those wings off you." Wolverine threatened. Warren gulped and nodded.

...XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX...

"Poor Warren. I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of the Wolverine's threats. They're not threats...they're promises." Kitty said as she shuttered.

"Yeah, I agree." Jubilee informed.

"Anyways..."

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXO...

Later that night, Rogue sat in her room trying to figure out what she should wear for her date. She kept wanting to find Warren and tell him she changed her mind but she didn't want to be rude. Finally deciding on a short black skirt and a deep red tank top, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She applied her make-up and added some small earrings. There. She was dressed.

There was a knock at the door and Marie sighed. She opened the door expecting Warren. She was surprised to see Logan.

"Hey Kid. You look great." He said. Marie blushed and stood aside so he could come in.

"Thanks Logan."

Silence consumed them and this time it was kind of awkward. Finally, Marie couldn't handle it.

"Did you want something?" She asked. Logan looked at her. He took a deep breath. Right as he was about to say something, someone knocked at the door.

"Hold that thought." Marie said, opening the door. Warren smiled. He looked at her and then noticed Logan.

"Hey Logan." Warren greeted. Logan grunted and left the room.

"Ready to go?" Warren asked. Rogue watched Logan leave then looked at Warren. She nodded and they left.

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX...

"Poor Logan. He was probably about to spill his heart out to you and you just stomped on it." Jubilee said.

Rogue sighed.

"Yeah, I know, and I still feel terrible about it." Rogue said.

"Well, it can't be helped. Keep going Rogue." Kitty said.

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX...

3 days later...

Marie sat in the Rec room watching, I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry, eating Oreos when Logan walked in.

"Hey Marie." Logan said while sitting down and stealing her cookies.

"Hey those are mine!" She shouted trying to grab the cookies back.

"Say please..." Logan teased, and Rogue pouted.

"You look cute like that." Logan blurted. Marie froze. Did...Did Logan just flirt with her? Logan looked at her, waiting anxiously for her to reply. He noticed the pink blush on her cheeks. After a few minutes, Logan began to panic. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Now she's probably uncomfortable.

"I...um..." He was cut off when Marie crashed her lips to his. He was to surprised to respond back. Marie pulled away, scared she might have made a mistake.

"I'm sorry!" She gushed. She stood up quickly and ran toward the staires.

"Marie wait!" Logan called but she was already gone.

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO...

"OMG!" Sang Kitty and Jubilee.

"Yeah, I know. I was so embarrassed. I really thought I got it all wrong." Rogue said.

"What happened next??" Kitty asked.

...XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO...

Later that night...

Marie sat in her room crying. She couldn't believe how dumb she was. How could she believe Logan could ever like her more than a friend. She sniffed. She was never going to be able to face him again. How could she be so stupid.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" She called, not wanting to deal with anyone.

"Open the door Marie."

She certainly didn't want to deal with him! She sighed and dried her tears. She didn't want him to think that she was crying. She opened the door, fully prepared to tell him that she was sorry and that she made a mistake when Logan grabbed her and smashed his lips to hers. Shocked, Marie gasped. Logan took that opportunities to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Marie began to respond hungrily. Logan pushed them into her room and kicked the door closed. After a few minutes, the need to breathe came and they reluctantly pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"I..Uh...Wow." Marie said. It was hard to form any coherent sentences. Logan chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. You have no idea how much I wanted you. Want you." Logan whispered. Marie hugged him. She couldn't have been more happier at that moment.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" She asked. Her headed rested on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. It felt so right.

"I thought you wouldn't want me. You're to good for me Marie. But I couldn't hold back anymore. I made a leap of faith earlier and when you kissed me I was so surprised you wanted me too that I didn't have time to kiss you back. God Marie, I love you." He said.

Scratch that, NOW Marie couldn't be happier.

"I love you too, Logan. I have for a really long time." She answered. Logan smiled into her hair and pulled back enough to kiss her again. This time slowly and gently now that the need wasn't so heavy.

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO...

"AWE!!!How Cute!!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"That's so wonderful, Rogue! I'm so happy for you!" Kitty added, giving Rogue a hug.

"Yeah, well, that's how it happened. Anyways, I'm starving, and Dinner should be about done now." Rogue said.

"FOOD!" Jubilee shouted and the three girls ran downstairs to join the others at Dinner. Rogue sat next to Logan and smiled. She kissed his forehead.

...XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO...

"So what did you do today after I dropped you off at your room?" Logan asked as he and Marie snuggled on the couch in the Rec room.

"Oh, nothing much. I told Kitty and Jubes a story." Marie answered.

"About what?" He asked.

"About a girl who fell in love." She replied. Logan smiled and kissed her forehead. The movie began to play and all was right in the world.

...XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX...

Well, that's about it. I hope you all liked it. I loved writing it. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
